Starstruck
by Ember Hinote
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is Actor Arthur Kirkland's biggest fan. His best friend is Rowena Kirkland, a girl from London, England who he doesn't know is said actor's younger sister. So what happens when he invites her to a party to celebrate the new season of Arthur's show and she asks if she can bring her visiting brother? I DO NOT OWN THE COVER IMAGE! Pairings: UkUs/UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Alfred bounced about the house he shared with his brother. The bouncy blonde couldn't be any more excited as tonight, a new episode of his favorite television show "Zero Parametres" war airing that night. The show was about a bunch of law enforcement officers that worked in a special unit for the United Nations specific to Europe, solving cases while looking gorgeous. "Zero Parametres" was different from most law enforcement shows as it had the actors use their real names for their characters rather than have them go by character names; apparently the show's director thought that it would have a better flow if the actors and actresses went by their real names. But there was one reason as to why Alfred watched the show besides for the action, suspense and drama and that reason was named Arthur Kirkland.

To say that Alfred was merely a fan of Arthur's was an understatement, the boy was just _in love_ with the Englishman. Arthur's character was a detective from New Scotland Yard who had been a part of the military and sniper trained. Alfred could only describe the character as a mix between Sherlock Holmes and James Bond. The man had messy, sandy blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes but his most distinctive features were his thick bushy eyebrows. Alfred would give anything just to meet Arthur Kirkland.

"Hey Al," A soft voice from the kitchen caught the American's attention.

Alfred turned to look at the entrance to the kitchen to see his elder brother, a Canadian by the name of Matthew Williams. Alfred and Matthew were blood brothers, it was just that their mother was Canadian and since Matthew was born in Canada, she had insisted that he have _her_ surname. It was the same with their other younger brother, who was also born in Canada.

Matthew was one of the executive chefs at a high-end French Restaurant in New York City. He had worked his way through cooking school as a busboy in that very restaurant and continued to work his way up to a waiter to a Sous-chef to where he was now after his graduation from culinary school as top of his class. Matthew was also a fan of "Zero Parametres" like Alfred, but as big as his younger brother. But Matthew's time off corresponded with the show, since he was one of two, he was allowed Saturday night off of work so he watched the show with his brother and his brother's friends.

"Yeah Mattie?" asked Alfred as he smiled towards the elder boy.

"Do you want to help me with dinner?" asked Matthew with a gentler grin. Alfred may not be the master chef like his brother but he did enjoy cooking, especially for his friends and family.

"Sure, dude!"

Since friends would be coming over to dinner today, as it was Alfred and Matthew's turn to host the viewing party that week, Matthew had planned something simple for them. Matthew was to work on the French Onion soup while Alfred was making baguettes to go with it. Dinner with friends was typically potluck, someone brought the drinks, someone brought show snacks, and someone brought dessert.

The doorbell rang in the nick of time as the two brothers had finished their dishes. Alfred hurried to answer the door to find a very familiar white haired Brit standing at his doorway. She was smiling at him and holding a bottle of white wine.

"Hello Alfred," she greeted cheerfully, "mind if I come in?"

Alfred shook his head and laughed as he stepped out of the doorway and gestured for her to enter. "Nah, come on in Rowena."

Rowena Kirkland was a girl from Alfred's university who double majored in medicine and international law. From what Alfred knew Rowena was from London, England and that her white hair was not bleached. Alfred guessed that what brought on their friendship was her surname, Kirkland. When he heard that a student with the last name of Kirkland was on campus, he had begged to meet them and was surprised to find the white haired Londoner. He had to admit, she had some resemblance to Arthur Kirkland, similar facial structure, same eyes (though hers had a hint of blue in them), same facial expressions and similar style of dress. Also, when he had asked Rowena if she had any family, she told him that she had an older brother who was a _lawyer_ so Alfred quickly ruled out Rowena having any relation to Arthur Kirkland as Arthur Kirkland was an _actor_.

Alfred had hardly been able to close the door when his next friend arrived, Kiku Honda, a Japanese mathematics major. They got along rather well with their love of technology and video games. Alfred had had a math class with Kiku which was how they met each other and when Alfred had found out that Kiku was also a fan of "Zero Parametres" it was awesome. Even though Kiku preferred to read atmospheres than to talk, they still made great friends. Kiku had even promised to show Alfred around Japan some day if the American were to visit his home country. But at the watching parties, as Rowena always brought the drinks, Kiku always brought the snacks which included a wide variety of treats from Pocky to takoyaki to jelly doughnuts.

Following Kiku had been a Lithuanian man by the name of Toris Laurinaitis, a law major. Toris had actually been the one to find Alfred wandering around campus, lost, in his freshman year. He was an introvert that most people, including Alfred, took advantage of but Toris was also a person who could accept others quite well. Toris always brought the dessert for the dinner.

"So are you excited about the new episode Arfred?"

Alfred turned to his Japenese friend with a wide grin but before he could answer, Matthew cut in.

"He hasn't stopped talking about it all week," chuckled Matthew, "He keeps on fanboying about how he hopes Arthur is going to save the day with his "heroic" sniper skills."

"I do not Mattie!" retorted Alfred, playfully punching his elder brother in the shoulder.

"I actually think that Feliks might be the one to save the day," offered Toris with a cheerful grin. "Remember, they had to go undercover and Feliks's specialty is undercover work."

"Nuh uh!" argued Alfred, "Arthur is totally gonna save the day!"

"I'm going to have to disagree with you there," chuckles Rowena as she swirled her wine glass, "I think Gilbert and his totally awesome hacking skills will get them out of this one."

"But hacking skills are only second to Artie's mad spy skills," retorted Alfred, "and so are undercover skills."

"Actually," said Matthew quietly, "I think Ivan might be the one to rescue them all. I mean, Ivan is the best at combat."

Alfred looked as if he was about to argue his brother about the point when the alarm on his phone went off. The whole table became silent upon hearing the familiar mobile trill and immediately bolted from the dining room table to the living room to turn on the television as soon as possible. Kiku, being the amazing ninja that he was, somehow had set up all the snacks on the coffee table before anybody took notice that he had done so. Alfred and Matthew were on the love seat while Kiku and Toris stole the recliners and Rowena crashed on the ottoman. Only when the show's opening theme, Save the World by Swedish House Mafia, came on did they start cheering.

But as soon as the story began, the room was quiet once more with only the sounds of snack munching heard with the actors and actresses on the television. Alfred and Matthew clung to each other during the intense scenes. Kiku was mentally yelling at the characters to hurry it up with the yaoi. Toris was trembling in his seat whenever the characters entered a suspicious location without any information. Rowena was watching the frightening combat scenes through the spaces between her fingers. But they all cursed the commercial breaks out loud as they always seemed to happen whenever emotions ran high. After an hour of intense drama, the friends all let out a collective sigh of relief when the credits rolled.

"Wow," said Toris as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "So it was Francis who saves the day…."

"But you have to admit, Gilbert's analytical work was boss," commented Matthew.

"And Arthur's totally awesome head shot was _awesome!_" sang Alfred.

"Ivan's fighting was just amazing," breathed Rowena, "I wonder how they choreographed it."

"But Feriks did good spy work," said Kiku sagely.

"Well," sighed Matthew as he checked the wall clock, "I saw we get the dishes done and then call it a night."

It was a routine that they always did. After the show, Kiku, Toris and Rowena would assist Alfred and Matthew in washing the dishes before they headed back to their homes. It wasn't all too bad as the three friends lived in apartment complexes nearby and the city was relatively safe. It was around 11p.m by the time they finished after all the goofing off they had done. Alfred and Matthew waved goodbye to Toris and Kiku as the two young men were leaving but stopped the Briton in her tracks.

"Do you need a ride Rowena?" asked Matthew curiously.

She merely smiled and shook her head, "No, that's not necessary Matthew."

"Are you sure?" pressed Alfred, "It's a little dangerous out there for a girl this late at night."

"Alfred," chuckled Rowena as she slipped her Bluetooth on to her ear, "I use to walk home this late back in London and trust me and my brother would _have not_ allowed me to attend school so far from home if he did not trust me to take care of myself."

The two nodded as Rowena stepped out into the night. She knew because of Alfred and Matthew's questioning, she would be lagging behind Toris and Kiku but that was alright. The moon was out and the night was clear so she did not see any reason as to accept a ride from them. As she was walking through a less than savory city, the familiar scream of the guitar alerted her of a phone call from a very familiar person. She quickly tapped a button on her Bluetooth ear set.

"Good evening poppet," said a very familiar male voice of a similar accent. In the background she could hear something of a tea kettle.

Rowena smiled, "Good morning Big Brother, busy day today?"

He chuckled, "_Very_!"

"Don't wear yourself out too much," giggled Rowena as she gave the boy standing in front of her a warning look, daring him to try something. "I still want someone to return to after the school year is over."

"I won't," said her brother cheerfully, "did you receive my package? I am dreadfully sorry about what happened to the one you had, Francis literally tore it apart the last time he was over."

"Not yet but I'll check my mail in the morning, give me a minute though." Rowena removed the ear piece from her ear and glared at the boy. As she was slipping the ear piece into her pocket, he jumped at her, but fell short when the kitten heel of her boot met his face. "Sod off git," spat Rowena, "I don't have time for scum like you." She quickly walked away, leaving the guy sobbing about his face on the ground as she replaced her ear piece. "Back."

"What was that all about?" asked her brother carefully.

"Oh nothing," she replied cheerfully.

"Anyways, I might be visiting you soon," said her brother, "apparently the director wants to film an episode in America."

"Really?"

"Really," a chuckle came from the other line as the kettle began to whistle. "I have to go and attend to my tea now, goodbye Rowena."

"Goodbye Arthur."

* * *

**Please review, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: SufferingFromInsomnia, Fallen heavens and Bluebird Rain. I would also love to thank all those of those who have read, favourited or put this story on alert. **

* * *

Arthur Kirkland slipped the smartphone into the pocket of dark washed blue jeans. His younger sister had convinced him to purchase it as soon as he started acting as well as to assist him in his lawyer duties. Arthur did not understand why though; Rowena was the more tech savvy of the two of them anyways. The Briton sipped his tea and turned his attention to the nearby wall clock, raising one of thick brows upon seeing it 5:30a.m. He had ten minutes to arrive on the film set.

Arthur quickly choked down his tea before grabbing his cream colored cardigan and rushing out of the flat that he and his sister shared whenever she was on holiday. He was mentally cursing himself for forgetting about the time. They would be shooting the action sequence in Lee Valley Park for their next episode and it looked like he would be late. Times like these, he was glad that Rowena was all the way in America, she would have been nagging him over punctuality.

The park was about an hour's drive from the flat. If he was lucky then the director, an Estonian man by the name of Eduard von Bock, would not be too upset by him. The man might be all smiles and kindhearted but when he was upset, it was best for him not to be within range of any form of technology. The result of that may be that you might find some _unsavory_ pictures or information about you floating around on the internet.

Upon arriving, he saw Eduard standing there with Francis, looking rather exasperated. He quickly parked and hurried over to the duo. Arthur could not but feel slightly less intimidated when he saw Eduard relax. He began to wonder why exactly the man was relaxing.

"Thank god you're here," greeted Eduard with a stiff nod before waving his hand to Francis. "Beside him, you're the only one here."

"Oui," sighed the Frenchman with his arms crossed, "and everyone should have been here about an hour ago."

Arthur couldn't help but sigh inwardly upon hearing all of that. It was relaxing to know that he would not be chewed out by the Estonian man due to his tardiness. The well being of his fellow actors and actresses was not any of his concern as it was their fault for not showing up. But then again, who was he to reprimand them for such things?

"Just go warm up," said Eduard, shooing both Francis and him away, "I need to make a few phone calls."

Francis and Arthur nodded as they hurried off to a couple nearby trailers to change into their appropriate outfits. It was another quirk about the show, besides using their actual names instead of character names; they also had to do their own stunts. Eduard wanted the show to seem as real as possible. Arthur quickly shed of his current clothing in favor of a red and black tracksuit. It would be much easier to move around in this and much more comfortable as well. He stepped out of the trailer at the same time Francis left his. The Frenchman donned a tracksuit similar to his own but it was blue and white. As Arthur began to stretch, he saw Francis walk over to join him.

"So why were you late Mon lapin?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not your rabbit," retorted Arthur as he began to do leg stretches. "I was on the phone with Rowena."

Francis raised a brow upon hearing that before smiling. "So how is she doing in an American school?"

"Quite well actually," Arthur answered with a similar grin.

"Is she still an avid viewer?"

"Apparently she has friends who are even bigger fans of the show," chuckles Arthur as he started to jog with Francis beside him, "They were rather surprised when you had saved the day."

"Am I just that underestimated?"

Arthur chuckled, "Not my problem that when Americans think of attractive Europeans, they think of the British first."

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Francis pouting over that fact. Arthur's relationship with Francis Bonnefoy was actually a familial one, to the disappointment of many fans. Francis was Arthur's cousin on his mother's side of the family. They often spent a lot of time with each other as children and would now tease each other out of habit due to amusing reactions from the other.

"So how is Damien doing?" asked Arthur as they began another lap. Damien was Francis's younger brother, a year older than Rowena. The younger Bonnefoy was currently attending cooking school.

"He is doing well," asked Francis, "He also has friends who are avid fans of the show." Francis smirked over at Arthur. "Apparently they thought it was about time that I save you all from danger."

When they finally arrived back at their trailers, they were immediately swarmed by the costume staff as well as the other members of hair and makeup before being whisked away to their specific trailers. Arthur was quickly changed from his red and black tracksuit and into a white dress shirt with a grey tie, white waistcoat with grey pinstripes, white tailcoat, fitted black slacks and black derby shoes. A silver pocket watch was added to complete the look as his hair was carefully brushed into a still messy style but his sandy blonde fringe was now swept to the right.

Arthur left the trailer feeling fresh and ready to start that day's work. The episode that they were currently working on was their season finale. Arthur and Feliciano, the Italian "agent", were undercover as butlers for a fellow "agent", a Hungarian by the name of Elizabeta. They were accompanying her to a party along the river bank hosted by the series' villain, an arms dealer played by a Dane by the name of Simon Denson. The episode would end with Simon flying away on a helicopter as an explosion took place in the background with the final image being a split screen of Elizabeta, Arthur, Feliciano, Ivan and Feliks lying unconscious in the remenants of the explosion while Gilbert, Francis, Roderich and Bella stared at large computer projection in shock.

"Hahaha," chuckled Simon as he clapped Arthur on the back as soon as the Englishman had changed back into his normal clothing, "That was a blast!"

Arthur laughed dryly at the Dane's attempt at a pun. "Very funny," scoffed Arthur.

"But it was fun–OW!" Simon rubbed the back of his head as a certain Norwegian approached the pair from behind, "Lukas! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," answered Lukas blankly before turning his empty gaze to Arthur. "Eduard called for a meeting in 5 minutes outside his trailer."

Arthur smiled and nodded at the blonde man. "Alright then, thanks Lukas."

Arthur hurried to the trailer to find most of his co-workers there already. Elizabeta, Feliciano, Ivan, Feliks, Gilbert, Francis, Roderich and Bella were waiting with Eduard patiently. Those previously listed along with Arthur were the "heroes" of the show while Simon, Lukas (who played Simon's assistant) and Vladimir (a man from Romania) played the "villains." But the terms hero and villain were never really defined by the cast, either side could be a hero or villain; it all just depended on the viewer. It was one of the reasons why Arthur enjoyed being an actor over his previous occupation as a lawyer, though he still was one and was always ready to get back into the courtroom if needed.

"So I guess that you all are wondering why I called you all here today?" asked Eduard. They all nodded. "I guess that you all heard that next season, we will be filming in America?" The nodded again. "I have received a call earlier that the producers of the show have decided to do the next season as a joint season with our show's Oceanic branch."

"So we will finally meet Australia, New Zealand and Samoa?" asked Bella curiously.

Eduard nodded, "Yes but we will also be adding a new branch of the show, an American and Oriental branch."

"WHAT!?" came the shouts of the majority of the cast, including Arthur.

Eduard nodded once more, "Yes, there will be casting taking place for those branches in America."

"But why would we want to do that," commented Feliks as he wrinkled his nose, "Americans are so loud and obnoxious. I mean, I'm fine with Orientals but Americans, like really?"

Eduard held his hands up in a surrendering position as talk increased amongst his staff. He really did not know that they would be that against having American actors acting alongside them. Was it really that bad?

"I don't see what this fuss is all about," sighed Lukas, silencing his upset coworkers. The pale blonde haired man stuck his hands in his pocket. "It's not like we'll have to work with them forever. It is only for one season and we don't have to be friends with them, all we have to do is act. That's it."

Eduard nodded ecstatically, "Exactly my point!" He then cleared his throat. "We are still finalizing all the details so that gives you all 5 weeks until our needed departure. You all are dismissed for today."

Arthur quickly caught up to Lukas in the parking lot. He wondered why, of all people, that the Norwegian was fine with all of this. Usually Lukas did not care for anything about the shooting locations really.

"Hey! Lukas!" called Arthur as he approached the Norwegian male.

Lukas looked up and nodded at Arthur as the Englishman approached him. "Did you need something Arthur?" he asked.

"I just had a question," answered Arthur, "Why did you defend the shooting in America? Usually you're rather apathetic towards locations, why do something about America?"

"Convenience," said Lukas simply.

"Convenience?"

"I have a younger brother studying in America," replied Lukas, "at a University close to where we will be filming, it will easier for me to check up on him if we are filming in America."

"You have a sibling in America too?" said Arthur in surprise.

Lukas nodded before getting in his car, "You aren't the only one. Goodbye Arthur." Lukas drove off, leaving Arthur in surprise.

It was almost 8 at night when Arthur had arrived back to his flat. Filming had ended officially at 5p.m and he had to run a few errands before had arrived home. One of those errands was to pick up some groceries at a local market. He had been trying to make a decision over which eggs he wanted to purchase when he ran into a face that he really did not like.

That face being that of his little sister's boyfriend, a blonde-black haired lad by the name of Ronald Knox. From what he understood, Rowena and Ronald had met while she was studying undergraduate medicine and law at the Imperial College London. The two had a similar circle of friends and hadn't been long before they started dating. It was long distance since Rowena was studying in America and Ronald was still in London. Arthur had to admit that Ronald was a nice boy, but with him being the type of brother he was, he forever hated every single boy that his sister dated.

The encounter had gone on without words and Arthur had quickly left the market soon after. Maybe while he was in America, he would try to convince Rowena to break up with the boy. Arthur smirked as he began to prepare his dinner for that night, maybe America would be a good change of scenery after all.

* * *

**This is Arthur's day. Denmark's name is Simon Denson because of a website I had visited. And for those who noticed, yes it is the same Ronald Knox as in Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody! I hope you all have a great day/night/whatever time it is when you are reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: Marichinocherry, Bluebird Rain, ****Gilbird the Awesome and WildCitrusSunflower. Thank you for your review and I want to say thank you to everybody out there reading this and has put this on alert or favorite. **

* * *

University.

That single word could cause both joy and dread, but many words had that effect on people. It brought on the joy of finally being away from your parents and experiencing the freedom of being a young adult. Dread tailed it however with the realization of no longer having your parents to provide you with amenities and having to provide for yourself; that there was no safety net unless you made one yourself.

Alfred was one of the lucky ones, even with his parents all the way up in Virginia; he still had his elder brother to assist him in his transition to the adult world. From Monday to Friday, he would be on his own, attending school, working at his part time job and studying as Matthew would fly back to New York to be a chef every Sunday evening. Alfred would cook his own meals and keep the house that he shared with his brother clean and organized for the elder's return. But Alfred was also lucky with the fact that his friends would often assist him with those duties when they weren't also working or studying.

"Hey Kiku! Toris! Rowena!" The three international students turned to look in direction of the boisterous blonde making their way over to them.

"Ohaiyo Arfred," nodded Kiku, emotionless as always.

"Good morning Alfred," chuckled Toris with a calm grin on his face.

"Top of the morning to you Al," says Rowena with a brighter grin.

Alfred thanked his lucky stars every day since the day his first day of school at the university. He was forever thankful that he did not have to go through his first day at a new school alone and without friends. He was the lost freshman, asking upperclassmen and his fellow students for directions to classes to only be scoffed at or brushed off. That was where Toris came and saved the day. The friendly Lithuanian had taken time out of his way to show him to all of his classes and to name off all the shortcuts that the blonde could take to get to his classes faster. At his first class, which happened to be math, he had been lost in the equation that the professor had written on the board until a friendly Japanese student had decided to guide him through it. Through this, he had gained Kiku as a friend and learned that they shared a favorite show which led him on a wild goose chase around campus during the three hour gap between two of his classes. Alfred had ended up bursting into one of the computer labs at his school to find a white haired Brit in a floor length black trench coat – every room inside the school was freezing while the outside of the school was boiling – with the same last name as his favorite actor and similar facial features minus the eyebrows; she had a brother who was a lawyer but that did not stop him from making friends with her. For him to remember his first day of school like that always brought a smile to his face as it reminded him about how lucky he was sometimes.

Heta University was truly a magical place and possibly the best place to meet people from all over the world. It attracted many students from outside the United States and the goal of the school was to promote global citizenship. Students were encouraged to explore and learn about the different nations of the world and to befriend students from opposite ends of the globe. Heta University was also a leading STEM – science, technology, engineering and mathematics – and law school so that also brought in a lot of students. The school's president was an aged Italian man by the name of Julius Vargas with his best friend being the vice president of faculty and student affairs being a younger German man named Alaric Beilschmidt.

After the morning greeting, the four of them had separated as they needed to get to their classes. They would meet during their breaks to grab a bite to eat and just hang out if they did not have any club meetings. Alfred was the guy with the longest break, 3 hour between his final two classes, so he was often the one to set up a table for them. Toris followed behind Alfred with a two hour gap between his classes and Toris would bring a cake on occasion for the group. Kiku and Rowena followed behind with only one hour between their classes.

"Where's Rowena?" asked Alfred, noticing that the Londoner was not with Kiku.

"She had a crub meeting," replied Kiku, "said that she wourd come by as soon as it was over."

* * *

So the club meeting, Rowena felt guilty sometimes for lying to her friends but it wasn't a complete lie. There was some truth to the lie, like the fact that this was a club, a very private club but still a club. She had run off to Professor Antonio Fernández Carriedo's classroom to meet with a very private group.

Upon reaching his lecture hall of a classroom, Rowena was greeted by the familiar scent of tomatoes and coffee, the latter she didn't care for. She sighed before entering the classroom and looking around at the people in the room. The first person was Antonio himself; the Spaniard was sitting in the corner with the familiar goofy smile on his face as he tried to get another student to smile; that student being Lovino Vargas, a grandson of the school's president. Then there was Professor Lars, Rowena forgot his last name, a rather solemn man whose business savvy was often frightening from the Netherlands standing near the board. Another blonde man who was heavily muscled sat at one of the desks; his name was Ludwig Beilschmidt. Finally there was the Icelandic student Emil Steilsson (Bondevik), a cool and compose boy if one did not know him well but a very passionate person once you broke beneath the surface.

"Still wearing a floor sweeper Kirkland," commented Lovino as soon as he spotted the Brit, "Didn't you know that those went out of style a long time ago?"

"Like I care Vargas," retorted Rowena, "I prefer to be warm rather than a Popsicle. And besides," she walked over and sat down on a nearby desk, adjusting the lapels, "It's new and I need to break it in if you expect me to be able to work comfortably."

"Don't pull the drama queen act on us Kirkland," scoffed Ludwig as he narrowed his eyes at the Londoner who was lounging on top of the desk 5 feet from him. "I still find it hard to believe that you are even one of us."

Rowena glared back at the German man. "And I'm still finding it hard to believe that I've gone this long without playing with your precious technology," she retorted before removing a tablet computer from the pocket of her coat, "Or maybe we should change that Beilschmidt? I didn't gain my reputation from being nice you know."

Ludwig paled as he quickly turned his attention back to the laptop where he was tying a report. If there was anything that he did not want to do, that was get on Rowena Kirkland's nerves enough for her to show him her wraith. That girl was very dangerous when she had any form of computer in hand. He had seen what happened to the last man to experience her wraith and it was not pretty. Maybe if he was a smart man, he would not try to provoke the senior agent.

Antonio laughed at the scene, "Come on Rowena, Ludwig; there's no need to fight!" He quickly ran over to the white board with a bright red marker in hand. "Now let's talk about tomatoes and the new episode!" Everybody's attention immediately went to the Spaniard who was smiling gleefully. "I say that this episode was pretty close to one of the missions I've done! Don't cha think Lovino?"

"Shut up Tomato bastard," retorted the Italian, "You're just happy because the French bastard played you!"

"Why am I even here," muttered Rowena as she watched the Italian yell at the oblivious Spaniard.

"I wonder that as well," groaned Emil, "Do we have any assignments?"

"None yet, I'll be sure to alert you when one arrives in my box."

Like stated before, this was a club in a way, a very exclusive one. The requirements for admission were to watch "Zero Parametres" and to be an _actual_ United Nations agent. That was right; it was club for making fun of the show on how they depicted the _real agents'_ actual jobs. Antonio was a senior field agent from Spain whose specialty was in gathering information who had received the jobs after he had successfully infiltrated a base without knowing it. Ludwig was an arms specialist and mechanic from Germany who earned his position because of his high marks in a mechanic course he had taken. Lars specialized in managing drug trades who was currently acting as Ludwig's superior officer. Emil was the only other junior agent besides Ludwig at the university and he was entering as a field agent under the guidance of Rowena with a specialty in stealth. Rowena was a senior agent whose specialty was being a markswoman (read: sniper) though her recruitment came from her being a highly skilled hacker.

By the time the "meeting" had ended there was only 20 minutes left for her break so Rowena bolted towards the table where her friends were waiting. The sooner that she ditched those idiots –not including Emil as he was her special junior– the better it was as sometimes she just _could not_ stand her coworkers. Upon arriving, Alfred immediately handed the Brit a slice of cake with a large grin on his face. Apparently Toris had thought to bring cake for their little gathering today.

"New coat?" asked Alfred curiously as Rowena took a bite of the chocolate cake.

"How'd you know?"

Alfred pointed to the lapel, "Your usual trench has a little wear spot on the lapel, that one doesn't."

Rowena smiled, "Correct as always Alfred, my brother just sent this one to me." However that smile did not remain as Alfred suddenly leaned over the table, his face centimeters from Rowena's coat. "A-A-Aflred?"

"Hey Rowena?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the lapel of the coat.

"Yes?"

"Why does this coat have 'A. Kirkland' on it?" asked Alfred suspiciously.

Rowena mentally cursed, she knew that she should have put a pin there but no, she didn't. Apparently her _lawyer _brother had thought it to be a brilliant idea as to send her one of the coats that he had used on set in an actual episode rather than to just buy her a new one to replace the one that their cousin had destroyed. But since it was Arthur's coat and Arthur was 5'9 (175cm) and Rowena was 5ft and ¾ in (154.31cm), it dragged on the ground a bit as Rowena did not have time to hem it that morning before she had to rush off to school. Also since Arthur was male and Rowena was female, his frame was a bit bigger than hers and his arms were a little longer.

But back to the problem on hand: Alfred saw the embroidery. How the hell was she supposed to talk her way out of this one? She might be a good field agent for the United Nations but there were some things that her training just _did not_ cover.

'_Come on Kirkland,'_ she thought desperately, keeping her face as even as possible. _'THINK OF SOMETHING!'_

"My brother is part of the show's legal team," answered Rowena calmly. "And Kirkland is a common surname in England." _'You're lying out of your arse there Rowena, you haven't met another person who _wasn't_ family whose name was Kirkland.'_ "He knows Mr. Arthur Kirkland and Mr. Arthur Kirkland gave this souvenir from a shoot to _my_ brother who sent it to me." _'God you're an idiot and you call yourself an agent.'_

Alfred back up a little just to study his friend, the coincidence in her story was just a little suspicious. The fact that Rowena's brother just _happened_ to be working for the show as a lawyer and their last name just happened to be _Kirkland_. Also how **the** Arthur Kirkland just _happened_ to be friends with Rowena's elder brother, it was all just a tad bit suspicious. But then again, right now, none of that mattered to him.

"Oh okay," said Alfred, "Hey Rowena, can I ask you something?"

The Brit had returned to her cake when he was thinking. That always amused Alfred, Rowena's unusual fascination with desserts, especially cake. He had only figured that out after he, Toris, Kiku and Rowena were visiting a street fair and the little Brit had been entirely enthralled by every single dessert stand, purchasing a cake from each of them. It wasn't the fact that Rowena had bought all those cakes, around 20 of them, it was the fact they had all disappeared by the _end of the week_.

"Yeah?" she asked curiously after swallowing the bite.

"Can I try on that coat?" asked Alfred cheerfully with an eager glimmer in his eyes.

"Eh?"

"PLEASE!" begged the blonde, giving Rowena his best "puppy" eyes. "I promise I won't damage it!" Alfred could see that Rowena thought he was slightly crazy at that moment. "You know how much I _**LOVE**_ Arthur Kirkland so PLEASE let me try on that coat!"

"Uh…okay…." Rowena stood up and took off her trench coat as to hand it over to Alfred for him to try on.

Underneath the trench coat she had been wearing a "Sex Pistols" t-shirt and black skinny pants with black oxfords. Alfred had sworn that he had seen Arthur Kirkland wear a similar outfit in a paparazzi photo in a magazine. Times like these were when he sometimes swore that Rowena's mysterious lawyer brother was probably Arthur Kirkland.

As he pulled on the coat, the thought just occurred to him. Rowena hardly ever spoke of her elder brother. All that she ever said about him was that he was a lawyer in England and that he would often call her. But other than that, he did not know much about her brother. Alfred knew about Kiku and Toris's families; like Kiku had cousin who had been like his brother in China as well as various other relatives all over Asia and that Toris had a younger brother as well as a cousin, both of which were in Europe. All Alfred knew about Rowena was that she had an elder brother.

But right now, he was wearing Arthur Kirkland's coat and it felt amazing! The coat was a little snug as Arthur Kirkland's frame was smaller than his but other than that, where it had been dragging on Rowena, it fit perfectly on him. He was only 0.6 inches taller than the British actor and the coat hung around his ankles. But most of all, he was wearing Arthur Kirkland's coat!

"I can't believe it!" said Alfred excitedly as he gave a few tugs on the jacket, "I'm wearing Arthur Kirkland's jacket! HIS ASS WAS TOUCHING THIS JACKET!"

"…Yeah…it was," replied Rowena, forcing a smile on her face. _'Well that just got very awkward very quickly.'_

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND'S PERFECT ASS WAS IN THIS COAT!"

'_Are you trying to make me shout at you Alfred?'_ thought Rowena, fighting off the immense need to begin hitting her head on the table just so that she would **not** have to keep hearing about her brother's "perfect arse." She had had enough of it whenever Alfred would turn on "Zero Parametres" reruns whenever she would go over to his house to assist with any duties he needed help on, within reason of course. Rowena looked down at the remaining cake on her plate and grimaced; Alfred's current talk of her brother's arse made her lose her cake appetite!

"Ah Alfred," chuckled Toris, catching the American's attention, "Maybe you shouldn't talk so loudly?"

"And can I have my coat back?" asked Rowena, keeping her face as even as she possibly could. "I'm cold."

Alfred looked back at his English friend and pouted. "But it's like a hundred degrees out here Rowena."

"And it's like negative five in the school so may I please have my coat back?"

"Rowena," whined Alfred, he really did not want to give the coat back so quickly. What were the odds of Rowena letting him borrow it again? "Please? I'll let you wear my bomber jacket."

"Thanks but no thanks Alfred," replied Rowena with a slight frown, "May you _please_ return my coat?"

Alfred pouted as he took off the trench coat and handed it back to Rowena grudgingly. There went his opportunity to fan boy over his favorite actor's coat. Alfred then decided to make it his goal to somehow convince Rowena to let him borrow that coat again. Though now that Alfred thought about it, the few times that he visited Rowena's apartment he often peeked into the girl's coat closet and noticed a rather large number of very familiar coats that he had seen on the show. Somehow the girl had a habit of receiving items from the set but he had never seen her wear any of them until now.

The rest of the school day had been rather dull. Alfred had to complete some lab work for his major (Chemical-Biological Engineering) as well as listen to a lecture for his English course. But after those were done, the bubbly 23-year-old hurried to change into his work uniform.

Alfred, as well as his friends, was a bartender at a relatively new bar in town. The bar itself was around 2-years-old and it was owned by a man from Macau named Chao Minh. The goal of the establishment was not to make money but to be the coolest hangout in town for the twenty-one and over. It was easy to say that Mr. Minh's idea was actually coming true as the bar was packed every night.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Rowena as she hurried into the bar's staff entrance.

"Police troubles again?" teased Alfred as he adjusted his tie. The uniform for the bar was unisex, a white dress shirt with a black waistcoat, black slacks, dress shoes and a black tie.

Rowena nodded as she hung her coat away in her employee locker before giving her vest a tug. "I swear that they are just out to get me," spat the Londoner, "I have _never_ had any trouble with London Metro." She scoffed. "But here it's every goddamn day on my way to work!"

"Do you need a ride?" asked Alfred curiously, "But what are ya doing to catch their attention?"

"NOTHING! I'm following just about every single Texas traffic law and they still fucking stop me for no reason!"

"Maybe it's the Union Jack on your roof," teased Alfred with a slight chuckle before a glare from Rowena promptly shut him up.

"Not funny Alfred," she retorted.

Rowena scowled as she applied her mascara while Alfred hurried back to the bar counter that he shared with Kiku. The bar had two counters, one for normal bartenders like him and Kiku and one for flair bartenders like Toris and Rowena. From where he was mixing drinks with Kiku, they were always able to get a good view of whatever tricks the two were doing. The two Europeans had taken a flair bartending course as soon as the English girl was legal to drink in the United States and the flair bartending the duo did was often what brought people to their bar, besides Alfred's good looks of course.

"Alright, alright," said Mr. Chao that night as the bar was about to close, "I thank you all for showing up today but now it is time for our special evening performance as always by our flair bartenders! I hope you all enjoy!"

Alfred and Kiku stopped what they were doing as all the lights in the bar went out and the glowing neon decorative lights turned on. The music began (Harder. Better. Faster. Stronger. By Daft Punk) and almost immediately the bottles and drinks began to fly as Toris and Rowena juggled the drinks between them and over the counter, mixing and pouring as the show went on in time to the beat. The looks on their faces were a mix between absolute concentration and just smiles of enjoyment.

"Awesome show you guys," commented Alfred as he and Kiku entered employee lounge.

"Yes, it was quite entertaining," added Kiku.

Toris smiled, "Thank you but it wasn't much."

"So who is hosting the viewing party this week" asked Kiku curiously. "Arfred hosted it rast week."

"Mine," replied Toris.

Alfred grinned and hugged his friend, "Cool and it's the season finale!"

Alfred watched as his friends take off into the night in their cars and sighed as he got into his. He honestly thought of his friends as family sometimes with how close they were. They would go to school and have some classes together, spend their break time together and then work at the same bar together. They knew a lot about each other and they always enjoyed the time they spent together. Sometimes friends were a better family than a real family was.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter is a little all over the place, much like how my mind is. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it thought up and written down. **

**As always, please review. I love to hear from everybody and it often helps me come up with what the next chapter will include. I hope everybody is having a good day/night/whatever-time-of-day-you-are-reading-thi s! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: ****WildCitrusSunflower, EarlyWriter, Marichinocherry, SufferingFromInsomnia, Bluebird Rain and HimeConnie. Thank you for your review and I want to say thank you to everybody out there reading this and has put this on alert or favorite. **

* * *

'_Just one more drop….' _Her hands were trembling as she began to twist the valve to allow one more drop of a certain combustible substance into a new chemical compound that she was working on. If she messed this up and allowed more than one drop into the compound, then she was pretty much screwed. Rowena needed complete silence to get this right as she only had one chance.

Just.

One.

More.

Drop.

The door burst in with an over excited American entering the lab. "HEY ROWENA!" He shouted zealously causing the Londoner to yelp and quickly tear her hand away from the valve before she could open it. Alfred walked over to wear Rowena was standing and looked at the chemicals. "Are you okay Rowena?"

She quickly stood up straight and brushed off her lab coat. Rowena was a Briton therefore she needed to quickly regain any pride an American had made her lose in times of stress. "I'm perfectly fine," she answered as calmly as she could muster, "It was just that I was working on something _very_ important Alfred."

Alfred looked at his friend apologetically. "I'm sorry Rowena."

"Its fine," she sighed heavily as she began to clean everything up. There was no use in trying to repeat the experiment; she had had enough excitement for one day. "Did you need something Alfred?"

"Yeah! I was wondering if it was okay if we could hang out at your apartment today before going over to Toris's?"

Rowena frowned. "But don't you need to pick Matthew up from the airport?"

Alfred shook his head, "Nope. Mattie said that would be taking the DART rail home today and that he'd meet us at Toris's."

"Then it's fine with me."

"AWESOME!"

When the lab was all tidied up, the duo quickly left. Rowena's apartment complex was about 5 minutes away from Toris's and Kiku's so it was to Alfred's convenience whenever Rowena allowed him to hang out at her apartment if the viewing party was at Toris or Kiku's apartments. Rowena did not invite him over very often for some reason.

"Wow, love what you've done with the place!" Alfred looked around the spacious apartment before running over to a space where two large windows met and pressed his hands against the glass only after taking his shoes off by the door as Rowena would yell at him if he didn't. "You've got a pretty sweet view Rowan!"

"Thanks Alfred," chuckles Rowena as she placed her keys in the basket near the door after locking the door behind her.

Rowena's apartment was at the corner of the complex's tenth – top – floor with two of the walls being completely taken up by windows. The floors were plush white carpet and the windows had large, heavy black curtains. The walls were the color of newly fallen snow and the ceilings were high. There were stainless steel cabinets and appliances with black marble counters and the living room area had white leather sofa set with a glass tea table in the center in front of a fifty inch plasma screen television. From what he remembered Rowena telling him from the last time he had asked about her living space, she had mentioned having two bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms in her apartment. Maybe she was right to call it a flat but he often called it a penthouse.

"Geez Rowena," whined Alfred as he collapsed on one of the sofas as Rowena hurried to fix a pot of tea, "The bar doesn't pay this well."

"My brother was the one who purchased this for me," answered Rowena, "technically it's his but I'm the one who pays the bills on it."

"And the furniture?"

"My brother," replied Rowena, "he said he wanted it to be just like home but less extravagant."

Alfred looked over at the girl as she brought over a tray with a teapot, cups, sugar and creamer. "What the hell does your brother do for a living? I mean Mattie's a chef and all."

Rowena just smiled. "My brother's a lawyer."

"And he makes _this_ much?"

"Pound sterling is worth more than the American dollar Alfred." Rowena poured a cup of tea and handed it to him. "And I have a side job besides being at the bar."

"And what's that?"

Rowena choked on her tea. Great, she needed to talk her way out of this too. There really needed to be a guide for "Idiot's guide to being a secret agent and hiding it." She thought about it for a second as she sipped her tea. "Oh, I'm just an online tutor," she lied.

Alfred continued to drown his tea with cream and sugar. They did not need to be at Toris's for a few hours so they could spend that time talking, which they did. Well, it was what they had done before a tune he recognized as "Incredible English Gentleman," also known as one of Arthur Kirkland's theme songs. Alfred had never seen his friend move as fast as she bolted from the tea table to her kitchen, where her cell phone was.

"Hey Big Brother," chirped Rowena happily, "I'm kinda busy right now…yes…HE'S JUST A FRIEND! BLOODY HELL! YOU DON'T NEED TO THREATEN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" Alfred watched as Rowena huffed. "Besides, I have Ronald waiting back home for me." He watched as Rowena's eyes widened. "That's…wow…I'll get on it!" He watched as a smiled spread across Rowena's face. "Okay, love you too Big Brother. Bye." Rowena hung up and hurried back over to Alfred. "I'm so sorry about that Alfred; it's just that my brother called."

"Something new going on?" asked Alfred curiously as he sipped his cream and sugar.

"Yup," answered Rowena, "apparently my brother's supposed to be visiting soon."

Alfred nodded. "You don't say much about him other than that he's a brother and he's a lawyer."

Rowena shrugged. "I don't see why I need to say more about Ar-my brother." Rowena checked a wall clock and her eyes widened as she ran to the kitchen and pulled out a chilled bottle of champagne from her refrigerator. "We have to hurry Alfred! Toris is waiting for us!"

It was Alfred's turn to check out the wall clock and to his surprise; they had less than ten minutes to get to Toris's apartment before they were officially late. It was a 5 minute sprint to the brunette's apartment complex and 2 minute continuing sprint up three flights of stairs and to his door. While Alfred was attempting to catch his breath, Rowena knocked on the door to be greeted by a smiling Toris.

"Oh you two made it just in time," said Toris cheerfully as he stepped aside to allow the duo in.

Toris's apartment was less ritzy than Rowena's to say the least. Where Rowena's was spacious and a bit cold, Toris's apartment was smaller and gave off a homier, warm and cozy feeling. The kitchen was simple with laminate counter tops and honey colored cabinets with wooden knobs. The floors were chestnut wood with eggshell walls with the occasional carpet here and there. The couches were cream and cloth, looking warm and inviting with the matching throw pillows scattered on them. In the middle of the couches was a wooden coffee table that remained in good condition but there was signs of it being well loved and mounted on the wall in front of the table was a forty inch plasma screen television.

Toris accepted the champagne that Rowena had brought with her and placed it in the freezer so that it would remain cold and be the perfect serving temperature as the duo made their way to the living room. Kiku and Matthew were present and the two quickly took the seats nearest to them. There were quick greetings between the four as they settled into their seats before Toris returned with the television's clicker, quickly clicking to the channel that "Zero Parametres" was on.

They watched as Elizabeta crossed a grassy park in a stunning forest green gown with two men behind her, Arthur Kirkland and Feliciano Vargas. The two men were light and dark, where Arthur wore the white of the light in his butler attire; Feliciano wore the black of night in a similar outfit. They were quite the interesting pair as they followed their "mistress" through the bustling party, fulfilling each and every one of her requests with both flair and grace.

Alfred was enticed by Arthur Kirkland even though he was only playing a supporting role in this episode. Sure he had seen the man dress in a dapper suit numerous times in the entire series but in tonight's episode, the man was absolutely stunning. His messy blonde hair had been combed back for the majority except for the blonde fringe that fell into his face, highlighting the man's gorgeous green eyes, a shade that Alfred had never seen in another human. How his clothing fitted his frame, how his hair set off his eyes, how he behaved and spoke; Arthur Kirkland was the image of perfection to Alfred Jones.

Alfred nearly broke into a fit of sobs at the end of that episode. When he saw his image of perfection lying unconscious on the ground with his clothing stained with mud, it was just too much to the blonde American. He clung to his elder brother, begging him silently to tell him that the actor was okay even though he knew that the man was alive and well. This season finale was just too much for him, especially when he found out that a new episode would not be out for another two weeks.

A heavy silence hung in the living room as the evening news started, only Alfred's near silent sobs were heard. This had to be one of the most intense episodes that they had seen in a long time. For the director to leave them on such a cliff hanger just killed each and every one of them on the inside; to not know the fate of their favored characters was just terrible. Couldn't the director have given them even the slightest of hints as to the well beings of the show's characters?

"Wow," whispered Matthew, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "And we won't know what's going to happen to them for another two weeks."

"Hai," nodded Kiku, "that was cruer of the man to do this, no rikey."

"HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO US," shouted Alfred, "HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT KNOWING IF ARTHUR'S OKAY OR NOT?!"

"Calm down mate," whispered Rowena with a slight smile as she leaned over from her seat to pat the elder on the back. "It's alright, I'm pretty sure that Arthur is going to be alright. Don't worry about it."

"How can you say that Rowena," gasped Alfred in dread, "Did you see that explosion!? It's gotta have killed somebody!"

"It's alright Alfred," chuckles Toris lightly as he made his way over to the kitchen to fetch the champagne. "With Arthur's popularity, I am relatively sure that they won't kill him off just yet." The brunette poured the drink into 5 champagne flutes and placing them on a tray before returning to hand them to each person. "Besides, there are other characters in the show besides Arthur."

"But still," Alfred sipped his drink, "What if he's injured? That would suck!"

Knowing that there would be no way of talking Alfred out of thinking that Arthur Kirkland's character was out of danger and uninjured, they quickly shut their mouths and proceeded to drink the champagne. It sometimes worried them about how obsessed Alfred was with Arthur Kirkland and his character on the show. Sure they were used to it but there were times that it got the point where they just worried about him.

Matthew and Alfred had followed Rowena back to her apartment complex that night as Alfred's car had been parked there from when he had driven behind the girl on her way home for their afternoon together. Before they had left Toris's apartment, Matthew and Alfred had made it very clear to everybody that in two weeks, the brothers would be hosting a party for the show's new season at their house. A party that might just make or break a relationship.

* * *

**Now to answer a few questions or comment on a few statements:**

**1. "will there be any side parings?" Answer: Yes, there will be PruCan, GerIta, PolandxLithuania and maybe Frain, I'm not sure about that yet. **

**2. "when will alfred find out the truth? Answer: Soon.**

**3. "Omg u added Ronald." Statement: Yes, there will be small Kuroshitsuji cameos in this but they _will be_ very _minor._**

**Coming up next: Arthur Kirkland, fanboying, parties, near heart attacks, Alfred F. Jones**

******As always, please review. I love to hear from everybody and it often helps me come up with what the next chapter will include. I hope everybody is having a good day/night/whatever-time-of-day-you-are-reading-thi s! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers: Bluebird Rain****, Marichinocherry, WildCitrusSunflower and EarlyWriter. Thank you for your review and I want to say thank you to everybody out there reading this and has put this on alert or favorite. **

* * *

"I wonder if Arthur's alright," wondered Alfred aloud as Rowena was helping him with his housework. He was dusting the shelves while Rowena was vacuuming the floors.

She sighed, mentally telling herself that she would not behead him over the statement. "I'm sure Mr. Kirkland is alright," she chuckled. "I mean with a fan base as large as his, it would be a tragedy for him to be killed off."

"Are you a fan of Arthur's, Rowena?" asked Alfred, looking towards his friend curiously. Rowena gave Alfred a confused look. "I mean he is British after all," explained Alfred.

"English, Manchester." It was Alfred's turn to look at his friend in confusion. "He has a Manchester accent," explained Rowena as she shrugged her shoulders. "I mean he was born and raised in Manchester."

"Huh?" Alfred's confusion only grew.

"There is more to England besides my hometown Alfred," chuckles Rowena as she finished the vacuuming. "And to answer your question, yes, you can say that I'm a fan of Arthur Kirkland." _'Kinda hard not to be if you're related to him,'_ thought Rowena with a small smile.

"I bet it must be so cool to live there," sighed Alfred as he fell back on to one of his grey cloth covered couches. "I mean, it must be pretty awesome. Seeing her majesty with all those little tea shops and places with bad food." Rowena immediately swatted his arm. "Ow!"

"Now you're just American dreaming Alfred," chided Rowena, "yes there are little tea shops but we normal Brits don't see or know her majesty personally. If anything we see her on telly occasionally but that's about it." Rowena tapped her chin in thought. "But the bad food is completely false, scary food yes but bad, not necessarily my American friend. If you like Indian food then England is definitely a good place to visit; sue me but I personally believe that you can get better Indian food in England, specifically London, England, than even in India."

"Did you ever go to the live shootings when you attended school there?" asked Alfred as Rowena took a seat on the Ottoman. "I mean, most of their England scenes are shot in London."

She nodded. "Of course, there is _nothing _better than seeing the show shot live."

Alfred then leaned in as if he was about to say something important to her. Rowena cocked her head to the side. Whenever Alfred took on that position, what would come out of his mouth next could be one of two things: completely silly or deadly serious. Rowena often hoped that it would be the deadly serious option as Alfred's complete silliness sometimes grew annoying to her.

"So Arthur Kirkland's ass," began Alfred with an absolutely serious expression on his face. "Is it as amazing live as it is one the television?"

'_BLOODY HELL ALFRED! MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE THESE CONVERSATIONS SO DAMN AWKWARD!?'_ Rowena only smiled. "I'm not sure how to answer that Alfred." _'Maybe because he's my brother and I don't see my brother in any sort of attractive light which is probably a good thing.'_ "Because you and I have different views on beauty; I mean I like my men dark haired and brilliant while you see attractiveness as Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred let out a long whine. "Which sucks because he's straight!"

"Bi actually."

Alfred looked at Rowena in confusion for two reasons: the fact that she knew that and how quickly she had answered him. "Huh?"

Rowena sighed and ran a hand through her fringe. "Arthur Kirkland is bisexual though he does have the tendency to swing towards men."

"And how do you know that?" asked Alfred curiously.

'_I'm his sister and you _do not_ want to know what I've heard through the wall at night when Arthur comes home drunk with company.'_ "It was on his Wikipedia page."

Alfred looked at his friend suspiciously. Alfred knew Arthur Kirkland's Wikipedia page like the back of his own hand as he read it just about _every single day_ at least once a day. He knew just about every single word on the page but every time he spoke to Rowena about Arthur Kirkland, she had the habit of throwing in random facts that she claimed to be on Wikipedia page. At first when they met and started talking, Alfred just summed it up to Rowena having that knowledge from some British newspapers or tabloids. But as time wore one the facts grew more and more personal, personal to the extent that he would only consider family or close family friends would know.

* * *

As Rowena arrived home that night, she kicked off her black and white Converse trainers and hung up her coat before retrieving her half pint of Haagen-Dazs raspberry sorbet from the freezer and flopping down on to her couch for a night of ghost hunting shows with the lights out. Something like this would terrify most of her friends, especially Alfred, for the reason of raspberry sorbet being red and the lights were out. They would be terrified of staining the white leather of her couches with the red of the sorbet as it would be very difficult to clean. She had been in the middle of laughing at the screaming of some of the amateur ghost hunters when her mobile phone blaring "Incredible English Gentleman." She sighed in annoyance before muting the television and setting the sorbet on the tea table.

"Hey Big Brother," greeted Rowena cheerfully before transferring the call to her blue tooth so that she could continue snacking.

"You really need less weird rituals Rowena," sighed Arthur hearing the sound of a spoon against a cardboard container.

"Nah," chuckles Rowena with a smile as she stuck her spoon into the sorbet, "So what's up? It's really weird for you to be calling this early." That was true; Arthur usually called her at around eleven at night but right now it was only nine.

"I'm actually calling from my flight to Texas."

Rowena was suddenly very happy that she had replaced the sorbet on the tea table. "WHAT?!"

Arthur chuckled. "I as well as the rest of the cast will be landing in Dallas in about nine hours; I hope that you're ready for my arrival poppet."

"O-of course I am," retorted Rowena as she began to look at the wall clock and at the rest of her flat. There was a thin layer of dust on the tables, counter tops and floor and by thin, she meant barely there thin but it still bothered her. She would need to do some cleaning before her brother arrived. The guest bedroom was also needed to be cleaned, it had been set up but there was just as much dust in that room as the rest of the house. Her refrigerator would also need to be restocked.

"Alright then Rowena, I can't wait to see you again. Goodbye poppet, love you."

"Love you too Arthur," sighed Rowena as she hung up her mobile phone for it only to ring not even a second later. "Hello?"

"Hey Rowena!" greeted Alfred ecstatically.

"Hello Alfred."

"I just wanted to remind you that the season party's going to be at mine and Mattie's house and going to start at 8p.m."

"Lovely, thanks for the reminder Alfred, goodbye."

"Bye Rowena!"

Rowena hung up once more and let out a long exasperated breath. She just needed the thoughts to simmer in her mind for just a little while longer. Her brother's plane would be arriving at six in the morning. Alfred and Matthew's viewing party would be starting at eight at night. She had seven hours to do some heavy cleaning of her home before Arthur's arrival and god only knew how many screaming fans would be there at the terminal to see the Europeans arrive. She had replaced the sorbet in her freezer and was pulling on her black blazer when her mobile phone chimed once more.

"Kirkland, Rowena speaking."

"Uh Rowena, it's Emil," said the male voice on the other line, "Listen I just got a call from my brother and I was wondering if you were going to be going to the air terminal tomorrow."

Rowena nodded, "I will be there, do you happen know who else might be going?"

There was a pause as well as a rustle of paper before Emil spoke once more. "Ludwig, Romano, and Professors Carriedo and Lars so everybody seems to be going to the greeting," answered Emil. "But we're actually pretty worried about the photographers there…we really don't want to be caught on camera with them."

Rowena chuckled as she looked over in the dark direction of her room. "Don't worry about that. I have a little toy that I want to try out."

"If you say so…."

* * *

The group had been waiting a good distance away from the mass of screaming girls and boys gathered by the entrance into the airport. There were officers and security guards posted all around the location to keep the crowd under control with. The paparazzo was also there, hoping to get a couple pictures of the European celebrities as soon as they walked in. It was complete madness.

"You would think that they had better things to do at 5a.m." scoffs Romano as he played with the tiny Italian flag pin on his coat. "Are you sure that these will work Rowena?"

"You didn't appear in any of the pictures that I've taken of you every since you put on those pins," commented Rowena as she played with her android tablet, a tiny English flag pin was on her black waist coat. "I would take it as a sign that they do work."

"And the field extends to them as soon as we're within a range of how many feet?" asked Antonio.

"Five."

"How do you come up with these things?"

"Spy movies." The rest of the group looked at her oddly, including the normally stoic Professor Lars. Rowena shrugged. "What? I love a little Hollywood action every now and then."

The group heard the screams get louder and checked their watches; they had five minutes to get into position to greet their friends and family members. But to their dismay, the crowd had grown louder and the guards worse in temper. They might have been an elite group of agents themselves but this was just _beyond _their comprehension.

"So how are we going to handle this little issue?" asked Ludwig, eyeing the ever growing crowd carefully.

"Flashing our badges," suggested Antonio, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, we do out rank them in every way and if they try to interfere we can say that this is UN business and as real UN agents we are allowed to handle the situation."

"Or you can just do what Rowena's doing," said Emil looking off in the direction of the entrance.

"And what's that?" asked Romano.

A scream went out for Arthur Kirkland as the celebrities began to make their way into the terminal. Cameras started flashing and the guards were yelling for there to be order. The other UN agents watched as Rowena snuck her way through the crowd and dodged the security guards with ease as she was making her way through everything. Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy and Gilbert Beilschmidt were the first to emerge from the entrance. Arthur was wearing a royal blue blazer with a white button up shirt tucked into blue tartan pants with a black tie around his neck and brown oxfords on his feet. Francis wore a purple button up shirt with the top four buttons left undone to reveal a gray shirt underneath with dark washed jeans and black dress shoes. Gilbert wore white pants, red and white trainers, a long sleeved black shirt with a mustard colored vest on top of it and a pair of sunglasses was perched on his head.

"ARTIE!" shouted Rowena as she jump-hugged her elder brother, who easily caught the girl and swung her around a little before setting her down to hug her.

"Damn it, why didn't we do that," muttered Lars, Antonio, Romano, Ludwig and Emil. It was the simplest approach and they hadn't thought of that? They were trained UN agents/assassins and they hadn't thought about crowd weaving and guard dodging?

"Hello poppet," chuckled Arthur as he ruffled Rowena's white hair. "How have you been? I've missed you back home."

"I've missed you too Big Brother," chirped Rowena happily as she hugged her brother once more. "I've cleaned up the entire apartment and have an entire English breakfast ready to be cooked once we arrive."

"Lovely," chuckled Arthur as he began to walk off with his arm wrapped around Rowena's shoulders. "I could use a good meal," he turned his head and yawned into his fist, "and some sleep, planes are incredibly uncomfortable to sleep on even if it's first class."

The pair quickly gathered Arthur's luggage from the conveyor belt before making their way to Rowena's mini Cooper. But as they walked, Arthur constantly whispered apologies to his younger sister about the paparazzo tailing them. He knew how much she hated them; it was one of the reasons why she had wanted to complete her studies in America than back home in England. Rowena just smiled and told him it was alright. It was only when Arthur was not paying attention did she act, moving her left hand towards the studs that she wore in her ears that day, pressing down on the one on the left side. Many things nowadays had access to the internet, including the vast majority of the cameras that the annoying beasts were using, so Rowena had specially reached the studs to hop on to the special signal emitted from the cameras. To a normal person, it would look as if she was playing with her earrings when in reality she was releasing one of her hacking signals into those cameras, activating one of her favorite methods of destruction. Self destruct.

The cameras immediately began to spark in the hands of those beasts, causing them to drop their cameras. Those cameras broke physically once they hit the floor. Arthur never noticed Rowena smirking as she led him to her car. Her signal not only added and activated a self destruct command but it also destroyed every bit of software in those cameras. For the remaining cameras that were not destroyed, Rowena leaned her head on to her brother's arm, just enough to apply pressure to the right stud. That one released a similar signal to the one that the left stud released but this signal was intended for the cameras that did not have a wireless internet connection so it was much more complex. Rowena couldn't help but feel proud of herself for what she had done, though it was only a small and menial task compared to her past objectives; she had been recruited as an agent because of her skills at hacking.

'_Ha,'_ thought Rowena triumphantly as she got into the right hand driver's seat of her car with Arthur in the passenger seat. _'Take that you savage, annoying beasts!'_

The drive back to Rowena's apartment was considerably quite as Arthur had dozed off. She couldn't blame him. He was probably feeling jet lag from his flight and even though he was first class, airplane seats were highly uncomfortable to sleep in. The drive from the airport to their apartment was about an hour long and for once, the cops did not pull her over for some incredibly stupid reason.

"And here we are," said Rowena happily as she opened the door, allowing Arthur to enter the apartment.

"It looked smaller in the pictures," commented the Mancunian, though he now lived in the shared flat with his sister in London he still identified himself as a Mancunian rather than a Londoner. Arthur walked further into the flat as Rowena shut and locked the door behind them. "A lot bigger."

"Your room's this way." But Arthur was too distracted by the view of the town, as he was standing near the open windows. Rowena chuckled as she quickly moved her brother's suitcases into the guest room. When she was done, she quietly snuck up behind him; her hands shot out quickly to poke him in the sides causing the man to jump. "Enjoying the view?" she asked cheerfully.

"GAH!" Arthur snapped around to find Rowena smiling at him. "Must you sneak up on me?"

"Knackered?" asked Rowena curiously, "And I'm your sister, it's my job."

"I'm feeling a bit peckish," nodded Arthur as Rowena made her way over to the kitchen to prepare the food.

The most that she had to do at the moment was to fry up the eggs and toast the bread. An hour before she had gone to pick up Arthur, she had gone and grilled the tomatoes, picked up some blood sausage from a Korean market, fried the bacon, sausages and mushrooms, prepared the beans and it was nigh impossible to find brown sauce in America. Arthur had taken a seat at the kitchen table as Rowena served him.

"Ta*!" called Arthur after his sister as she was returning to fix him a mug of tea.

She smiled over her shoulder, "No problem."

"Don't you have classes today?" asked Arthur, his mouth was halfway full.

"A gentleman should never speak with his mouthful," teased Rowena she placed the mug in front of him before going to prepare her own breakfast. "Classes don't start until ten today so I have a little bit of time to hang out with my favorite full-blood brother."

"I'm your only full-blooded brother."

"Still means that you're my favorite."

Arthur and Rowena did have other siblings – elder siblings to be specific – from their mother's previous marriages. Arthur and Rowena were the only ones to share the same father, hence the same surname. Their mother had been married three previous times, having children in each brief marriage, before marrying and dying with their father. Their eldest half sibling – Alistair Ross – lived in Scotland, Kian and Liam O'Sullivan in Ireland and Northern Ireland and Dylan Rees– the only half sibling that they were relatively close to – who lived in Wales.

"Do you think mum and dad would have liked it here?" asked Rowena curiously as she was doing the dishes, Arthur was drying them. "Or liked your acting?"

"I'd like to think that they would," nodded Arthur.

Britannia and Oliver Kirkland had been Arthur and Rowena's parents. Britannia had been a housewife while Oliver had been a lawyer. Arthur had looked up to his father and that was part of the reason as to why the elder Briton had chosen that career. The couple had been killed in a car accident; they – Britannia, Oliver, Arthur and Rowena – had been on their way to visit the University Arthur was set to attend, the University of Manchester. Their car had been totaled by Americans driving on the wrong side of the road while sightseeing. Arthur had come out of the accident miraculously unscathed while Rowena had acquired head injuries – brain injuries to be specific; their parents were dead. While Arthur was working on his degree, as he was 18 and considered and adult, Rowena, who had been 13 at the time, had been whisked away to be cared for by their Aunt Francoise in France – Francis and Damien's mother. Francoise Bonnefoy had been their mother's elder sister and was noted to be given custody of Arthur and Rowena if anything were to happen to her or her husband but as Arthur was an adult, he remained in England.

Arthur had been a brilliant student, though a little bit of a punk. He had studied hard during the school year and when he was on holiday he was often invited to France so he could see Rowena. He often took the invitation as his uncle was a lawyer and would offer him advice and further explain anything he needed help on. But while on holiday, Arthur took the time to observe how Rowena reacted to things. He had heard and read about horrible things happening to people with brain injuries but Rowena seemed rather normal, though a little backwards. Before the accident Rowena was just as bad at technology as he was, if not worse, and could hardly pay attention long enough in school to acquire passing scores on her exams. After the accident, according to their aunt and uncle as well as Damien, Rowena was at the top of her class and could skip a few years if she wanted to – she had wanted to as she loathed most people in her year – and technology had become elementary to her. Where she could hardly use a computer without worrying about destroying it, Rowena was able to program, tell him _down to the exact location_ of where his technology was malfunction and be able to repair it in under an hour then. Even though Arthur was proud of his sister's new found success, he often found himself wishing that Rowena was back to how she had been as now she was not as expressive as she was before. Arthur missed the over excited, over emotional mess of energy that had once been his sister and preferred that as opposed to the particularly apathetic and sedated Rowena.

Once Arthur had become familiar, Rowena had to bid him farewell as she had classes to attend. She would admit, Rowena loved having her elder brother around and to know that he was would be there when she arrived home was amazing, but there was one thing that she just couldn't shake. It was that look that he always had on his face every time he looked at her when he thought she didn't notice. The look only started after the accident and the look was always dejected. She would notice it out of the corner of her eye, that reminiscent yet forlorn glazed over expression that he would wear. She honestly tried to recreate that amount of energy and excitement that she once had but every time she tried, it became a bitter taste in her mouth and annoyed her to no end. That wasn't who she was anymore and she had come to terms with that when she fourteen after she and Damien had gotten into an argument over how she acted now compared to how she was before.

* * *

"What did the coke do to deserve that look?" Rowena quickly snapped around and found Alfred standing behind her, smiling brightly as always.

"Just a little lost in thought," replied Rowena as she removed the cap from the soda's bottle and took a sip of the sweet cola. The burn of the carbonated bubbles bursting on her tongue provided little comfort from her thoughts.

Alfred smiled and patted Rowena on the shoulder. "So are you ready for the party tonight?"

Rowena's eyes immediately flew wide open as she turned to Alfred in shock. "TONIGHT?!"

Alfred looked at his friend in confusion. "Yeah, it's tonight. Don't you remember?"

'_SHITE! I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!'_ Rowena thought, panicked, before smiling, "I kinda forgot about it."

Alfred's booming laugh soon echoed in her ears. "That's cool! At least I could remind you now!"

"But I'm not sure if I can attend now," added Rowena quickly.

Alfred looked over at his shorter friend in surprise as she tugged at the sleeves of her coat. "Why not?"

"Well my brother came over from England this morning-"

"Then bring him too!"

"HUH!?" Rowena's eyes were as large as dinner plates as she looked over at her American friend in shock.

"Yeah!" cheered Alfred. "We finally get to meet that mysterious lawyer brother of yours! Bring him!"

"I don't know he might still be tired."

"Then mix him one of your energy shots."

"Alfred!" Rowena slapped his arm.

"It's a suggestion," said Alfred before he checked his watch. "Shoot! I've gotta go Row, see ya at the party!"

"But Alfred!" Rowena called after the blonde before sighing as he was out of hearing range. "Bloody hell, shoot me now."

* * *

"A party?" Arthur looked up from the book he was reading. He had only woken up from his nap an hour before Rowena had arrived home and decided to check out what she had in apartment's library.

She nodded. "I know you're probably still tired and you can say no if you want to but Alfred insisted that you come as well."

"That does sound like fun." Arthur closed the book and grinned at Rowena. "Sure, I'll go but what's the occasion?" Rowena quickly muttered something. "I couldn't quite catch that Rowena, what did you say?"

"Your new season," she muttered a little louder than before.

Arthur blinked in surprise upon hearing that. Now that was going to be an awkward party. "So do they know that you and I are….?" Rowena shook her head. "So they don't know that you and I are…."

"Yeah…" Rowena ran a hand through her fringe. "All they know is that I have a brother who is a lawyer and that's about it."

The two siblings sat in silence for about a minute.

"So…" began Arthur, "Any diehard fans of mine?"

"One."

"Really?"

"I'm not going to lie; he likes to talk about your arse."

"…well this is getting awkward…."

"Welcome to my life," Rowena sighs as she glanced at the wall clock. "We have three hours until the party, still plenty of time for me to call and say that we can't make it."

But as soon as she finished her statement, Rowena noticed a very predatory smirk grow on her brother's face. She paled out. This wasn't good. Whenever Arthur had that look on his face, things normally didn't end well.

"Whatever you are thinking, I have the feeling this is going to be a bad idea," said Rowena definitely.

"Aw come on Rowena," chuckled Arthur as he pulled her into a head lock. "Where's your sense of fun and adventure?"

"Back home in London!" retorted Rowena as she "tried" to break out of his hold. "And if you don't remember, you almost got into a bar fight!"

"But I brought my Big Ben shirt**!" whined Arthur.

"More of a reason that your idea sucks!"

In the end, Arthur won the argument as he was the experience lawyer and Rowena was not the type who actually liked arguing. Arthur wore a tight white sleeveless muscle shirt, black cargo pants with a thick beige belt around his waist and the pant legs tucked into a pair of black cargo boots and a black leather vest with the collar popped up. Dog tags were hanging around his neck. Rowena wore a white polo, black slacks and black ballet flats.

"Whatcha think Rowan?" asked Arthur as he turned to his younger sister.

"That this cannot end well," sighs Rowena as she grabbed a bottle of wine from her freezer and the keys from the hall basket. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

* * *

Matthew, Alfred, Kiku and Toris were all standing around and talking. It was a tradition that the party did not start until everybody was there and since Rowena was not there yet, they were just chatting. Alfred had alerted them about the fact that Rowena's brother was going to be arriving with her so they reasoned that that was the reason as to why she was late. The guy probably had really bad jet lag…or Rowena had been stopped by a traffic cop again. They swore that the girl probably had a sign on her car somewhere that said, "Pull me over."

"So what do you think he's like?" asked Matthew.

"Judging by how Rowena tarks about him, he is probabry a nice man." Kiku nodded. "The few time she tarks about him anyways."

"But he's probably likes to argue too," added Toris, "She did mention that he was a lawyer."

"I just hope she gets here before the show starts," whined Alfred as he glanced over at the clock. It read 8:15p.m. Rowena was uncharacteristically late; usually she was fifteen minutes early, not late.

But as if on cue, the doorbell rang and Alfred bolted to the door. The American eagerly opened it for only his jaw to drop in shock at _who_ was standing in his doorway. The messy sandy blonde hair, gleaming emerald green eyes and thick, bushy eyebrows, it could only be one person.

"Hello there," greeted the man in a voice that Alfred was only used to hearing on television. "Sorry for the late arrival, we were pulled over by a traffic cop."

"Alfred, are you alright?" called Matthew as he hurried over to the door to see what was delaying him. It was only when he could see what had happened when he stopped. "Y-Y-you're!"

"I am so sorry Alfred, Matthew," exclaimed Rowena as she hurried over from behind Arthur, "those cops pulled me over again!" But upon seeing Alfred, Rowena could only guess what Alfred's next actions would be.

"OH MY GOSH!" screamed Alfred as he immediately leapt back from the doorway. "YOU'RE ARTHUR KIRKLAND FROM ZERO PARAMETRES!"

"You weren't kidding when you said that he was going to be loud," said Arthur, looking over at Rowena.

"I told you, he's a big fan of yours," shrugged Rowena.

"Please come in!" said Alfred quickly as he stepped aside so that Arthur and Rowena could enter. "Ohmygosh! This is so awesome that you're here Mr. Kirkland!"

"Call me Arthur, please," chuckled Arthur, "no need to be formal."

"OH MY GOSH! MATTHEW DID YOU HEAR THAT!" squealed Alfred as he hugged his elder brother.

"I'm standing right next to you Alfred," chuckled Matthew, he held out his hand to Arthur. "Hi, I'm Matthew Williams, Alfred's older brother. I'm sorry about him, he's a big fan."

"Matthew Williams?" Arthur's expression immediately changed to one of surprise as he shook Matthew's hand. "As in the executive chef at L'amour?"

"I didn't know I had a reputation."

Arthur nodded, "I've heard many good things about your cooking Mr. Williams but I've yet to taste it for myself."

"Please call me Matthew," chuckled Matthew, "And don't worry, you will be tasting some of my cooking tonight."

Alfred immediately grabbed Rowena's hand and started to drag the girl into the kitchen while Matthew was leading Arthur to the table where Kiku and Toris were. Too bad that Alfred and Matthew's house was just as open as Rowena and Arthur's apartment so anything Alfred said could be heard.

"Why didn't you tell me that Arthur Kirkland's your brother," begged Alfred, "I thought we were friends."

"Because I knew that you would act this way," huffed Rowena as she placed the wine on the counter and crossed her arms.

"But we're friends Rowena, you could have told me!"

"Do you know how many times I've heard that line before?" retorted Rowena as she narrowed her eyes. "You would have been like the rest of them."

Alfred reeled back at the bite to Rowena's words. "What the heck do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Admit it Alfred, the first day you were one campus, you were like everybody else," spat Rowena. "You're not the only person who has approached me or sought me out specifically for friendship because of my name." She ran a hand through her fringe. "It's dreadfully annoying and usually people like that end up just as annoying of beasts as those damn paparazzi." She looked Alfred dead in the eye. "Why else do you think that I'm studying to finish my degree in America? Everybody in Europe knows that I'm Arthur Kirkland's younger sister and do you know how hard it is to make friends because of it? Everybody just wants to be your friend just to get close to your brother because he's a big name star. Do you understand why I hate people?"

Alfred was at a loss of words. He always had been a little curious why Rowena pursued being a doctor or a lawyer when she detested most people. It never made sense until now that is. He now knew why Rowena's expression soured whenever he compared commented how she looked like Arthur Kirkland. He had seen the girl shout at people until the point they broke down into a mess of tears because of how they spoke of her being like Arthur Kirkland and dressing like him before asking if she was related to him. Alfred had seen Rowena threaten people to leave her alone because of how insistent they were with wanting to make friends with her because her name was Rowena _Kirkland_.

'"_Superficial wankers, the lot of them,"'_ he remembered hearing her say multiple times throughout the time he had known her whenever someone like that approached her. Rowena hated being overshadowed by her sibling. Alfred's mind immediately took him to the few times that he and Matthew had gone out to eat together. The restaurant staff, especially the chefs, would recognize Matthew and immediately start fawning over him. Matthew's fame amongst the culinary crowd always killed Alfred's appetite as he could hardly go to a restaurant without someone commenting about Matthew's amazing skills with food. They would invite them over to their restaurant just so that Matthew would recognize them but spend the night talking about how amazing the Canadian's cooking was, not even letting them enjoy the meal in silence or private company. Even having different surnames didn't help him with this. This was one of the reasons why Alfred usually only ate out at fast food restaurants, they didn't recognize him for his brother. To them he was just another customer, just another anonymous face and that was _exactly _how he liked it.

"I'm sorry," said Alfred, surprising Rowena, "I didn't realize that you felt that way."

"It's alright," Rowena sighs as a small smile appeared on her face, "You're a better person than most Alfred."

"So," began Alfred with an absolutely serious expression on his face. Rowena gave him an odd expression, "Is Arthur Kirkland's ass as good looking as in real life than it is on T.V.?"

Rowena burst into laughter and slapped him on the back. "Mate, you tell me! I'm just his sister; I don't see him in that light!"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh as well as the two made their way over to the dinner table where Arthur, Toris, Kiku and Matthew were having a rather entertaining conversation of their own. The table was full of laughter and conversations that couldn't help but bring out some of their more perverse thoughts. Alfred quickly found out one thing though. Arthur Kirkland was not a celebrity like the ones he had seen on the television or had come to the bar. He didn't act as if he was better than everybody else or was incredibly rude. No, Arthur Kirkland acted just like everybody else at the table, wanting a good laugh and just a little crazy.

As soon as they show started, they all gathered in the living room to watch it. Arthur sat on the part of the couch closet to the ottoman where Rowena routinely was while Alfred was in between Arthur and Matthew. The experience watching the show wasn't all too different this time than it was before. Arthur loved to laugh and comment at the parts where he said that they all messed up while filming. He brought upon an insight to the show that they never had before as he knew what was going to be happening behind the scenes.

"That was a lot of fun," chuckled Arthur as he and Rowena were preparing to leave.

"You really like it," said Alfred dreamily.

The Englishman nodded, "I did." He then winked at Alfred whose heart immediately stopped. "Maybe I could stop by sometime?"

"S-sure!"

"Wonderful, tara!" Arthur walked over to Rowena's car and got in.

"He means goodbye," explained Rowena, seeing Matthew's slight confused expression. Alfred's face was still stuck in bliss. "He's from Northern England. I wish you the best of the evening, cheerio!" Rowena quickly followed Arthur's example and hurried over to the car.

As soon as the two Brits drove off, Alfred began freaking out again.

"OH MY GOSH!" squealed Alfred. "WE MET ARTHUR KIRKLAND! WE FREAKING MET ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

"It was an interesting experience," commented Matthew, nodding his head.

"He's more handsome in person than on the T.V," sighed Alfred as he hugged Matthew.

"I know Alfie," chuckled Matthew, "You have a crush on him don't you?"

The American nodded his head. Usually after watching "Zero Parametres", he would dream about meeting Arthur Kirkland but this time it was different. This time he dreamt about what his next encounter with the European actor would be like.

* * *

**Whew! This chapter was a bit hard to write but I'm glad that I got it done. Now moving on to the astricks:**

*** I wanted to try and give Arthur a Northern England feel about him so part of his speech was altered for this. **

**** The Big Ben Shirt, you've seen those pictures on deviant art with England in that shirt that says "Big Ben is bigger than the Statue of Liberty" with the arrow point towards south. Yes I know Big Ben is the name of the bell and not the bell tower.**

**Alfie met Artie and now things are going to get fun. If any of you out there have studied Latin through the Cambridge program, this story is going to work a little like that. So far part A is merging with part B which later on will meet part C. **

**Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it helps me write often times. I wish you all a good day/night/morning/afternoon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and not all Texans who fit the description later in the chapter are like that. **

**I would love to thank my reviewers: xXSapphireDawnXx, WildCitrusSunflower, elizabeta H. Austria , Sxvgwii, Marichinocherry, Bluebird Rain, Alice Bradburry and Laruna SilverFox ****. **

**Oh and to answer your question Sxvgwii: The story does take place is Dallas, well more like a fictional city near Dallas, but the deal with Matthew going back and forth between Dallas and New York is based off of what a family friend does for his broker job. **

**Thank you for your reviews and I want to say thank you to everybody out there reading this and has put this on alert or favorite. **

* * *

"Give me one good reason to not skewer you Arthur."

"Get into the spirit of things little sister," chuckled the celebrity as he stood on the opposite side of the couch, a sly smile planted on his face. "I just wanted to wake you up, that's all."

"BUT THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU GROUNDS FOR USING THAT BLASTED AIRHORN!" Rowena lunged from her brother, managing to jump on to the elder Brit's back as he continued to laugh.

Arthur grinned. "Yes it does – OW! STOP PULLING ON MY HAIR! NAFF ROWENA! NAFF!"

"Don't care," she retorted as she steered her brother over the couch to bring him down.

Arthur couldn't help but sway in the direction that Rowena pulled on his scalp until he finally hit the couch. When he was still slightly dazed from the event, he caught the Londoner by the waist and began what he liked to call revenge, tickle torture. Rowena kicked and screamed for him to stop as she laughed but as he was the elder sibling, he knew exactly what to do and wouldn't give up. Besides, he was also stronger and more resilient than his younger sister; Rowena often said that it would take an act of Parliament to get him to give up on anything.

"Okay! I give! I give!" laughed Rowena as she attempted to tear her brother's hands off of her. "I surrender! S-stop it Arthur!"

Arthur removed his hands and allowed Rowena to sit up and catch her breath before pulling her into a hug. This was one of the things that he missed when Rowena decided to attend school in America. He missed their sibling bonding time and the little pranks they would pull on each other in the morning; tickle torture and the air horn were the most common of their pranks. It was a fun way to wake up as well as a great way just to let loose, especially when they were particularly stressed that day.

"So what did you think?" asked Rowena as she turned on the television and began clicking through the channels.

"About the party last night?" Arthur thought about it for a second. "It was fun." He shrugged. "Though that Alfred character, a bit of a barmy if I do say so myself."

"Hey!" Rowena slapped Arthur lightly on the arm. "Alfred's a nice guy!"

"Chuffed that he likes my character so much and thinks so highly of me," commented Arthur as he stole the clicker away from Rowena and began to go through the channels himself. "But he's not the sharpest out there." Arthur stopped on BBC America. "Though I will admit, he is quite a handsome fellow."

Rowena groaned as she sunk back into her seat. "You gotta be kidding me…."

"Nice figure," Arthur rubbed his chin in thought. "Face is a bit chubby, that cowlick is adorable and he would easily bend to my will." Arthur grinned slyly before Rowena elbowed him. "OW!"

"He's my friend Artie and I would wish that you not speak about him that way around me." Rowena turned her attention over to the film playing on the television. "It's just as bad as how he speaks about you."

"Aww," teased Arthur as he ruffled Rowena's hair. "Wittle Wowan's a softie, yes she is."

"Shut up before I break your nose."

* * *

School being hell was the light way of saying things. Apparently word had gotten out that she was Arthur Kirkland's younger sister therefore his fanclub had began tailing her, stalking her and begging her to let them meet him. So by the end of the day, she had done the one thing that had come to mind; she threatened death upon them in the worst possible way. Rowena had never been so glad that Arthur was a lawyer before he was an actor; the paperwork was horrible but it was great to be unable to be sued for things that she had said.

"Did ya just run a marathon or something Rowan?" The Londoner quickly turned to look at who was speaking to her and smiled upon seeing the bright American blonde.

"Why of course Alfred," she chuckles as the two began to make their way towards the student parking lot. Classes ended early that day for some odd reason so they had some free time before their shift at the bar. "My brother's screaming fanclub's so damn annoying."

Alfred laughed. "Well it's Arthur's fault for being so good looking and your fault for being related to him."

"Oh belt up," groans Rowena as she ran a hand through her fringe. "So how's your day been? Everything alright?"

Alfred took a moment to ponder this. Had his day been alright? Not really, it was much on the dull side unfortunately. After Matthew had caught his plane to New York for the week, Alfred had to find a method of amusing himself until it was time for him to drive to the university. On routine, he had gone and turned on the television and was surprised to find that news of the Europeans' arrivals at the airport yesterday. Apparently – even with several cameras present at the arrival – there was not a single photo or second of film of the arriving group. It was as if they weren't even there when they were. Sure that had puzzled him for a bit but he just brushed it off. They were celebrities after all so they probably had some form of protection around them that repelled cameras.

"My day's been pretty boring," sighed Alfred, "It's weird, usually there's something really exciting happening but no, it's just boring."

"Well cheer up mate," Rowena clapped Alfred on the back, "something's bound to happen sooner or later to add some excitement to you day."

"I hope."

* * *

Arthur looked around the bar nonchalantly as he sipped his drink from one of the seating arrangements in the establishment rather than at the bar counter. He had decided to tag along with his sister to see what her job was like after he heard that she worked in a bar. Being the kind of man that he was – though mind you, he wasn't a heavy drinker – he knew how rough bars could get and just wanted to see if this one was any better than the ones back home. Besides, he needed to keep an eye on his younger sister now that she was within his grasps again; he didn't want any idiots coming anywhere near her and think that since they were a drunken man then they had the rights to her body. Sure Rowena could protect herself quite well, but he was her brother and it was his duty to keep an eye on her.

"Is it arr to your riking Arthur-Kun?" asked Kiku as he came over to where Arthur was sitting, noticing the Englishman's drink was half empty, "Wourd you rike more?"

"Oh, uh," Arthur had been caught off guard by the Japanese man as he had been watching his younger sister and the Lithuanian throw shakers back and forth at each other. He looks towards his glass. "Sure," he smiled over at the Japanese man. "Why not?" Arthur emptied his glass.

Kiku smiled as he took the glass and went to refill it with Arthur's choice of drink. The English celebrity turned his attention to the direction where the Japanese man was walking. He would admit, the bar passed his inspection and it seemed pretty safe even with how busy it was. Arthur chuckled; the bar goers were having a lot of fun messing around with each other as they were drinking and listening to the loud pop music. They ignored him and that was what Arthur liked. The actor – though he would prefer normal guy – sat back in his chair and let out a sigh; oh how he had dreamed about this sense of being anonymous again, just a face in a crowd that people would forget.

Arthur found his eyes wandering towards the side of the bar where Kiku and Alfred were. The two were working well and serving their customers lovely drinks. Even though he thought that Alfred was a bit of a barmy, he would admit to saying that the younger man was quite attractive. The actor was enjoying the view of the bar when two young men had come into view and straight over to Alfred. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the two begin to mess around with the blonde American and judging by Alfred's expression, he didn't like it. Arthur soon found himself on his feet and walking towards the American.

"Do you really think that you fit in? God hates fags," spat the guy on the right as his friend began to tug at Alfred's uniform, making the blonde loose his focus on pouring drinks.

"Leave me alone," groaned Alfred, he was used to hearing things like that as it was Texas and most people in the state were religious and anti-homosexual even though it was legal.

"I really don't think so," hissed the guy as he grabbed Alfred by his collar, "How about I show you the way of the bible."

"And how about you two chaps," Alfred watched as the guy was pulled away from him along with his friend. "Get stuffed." Alfred watched as the two guys were force back by a certain annoyed Englishman.

"And who the fuck do you think you are, damned Brit," growled the guy who had been making the comments.

"Hopefully your worst _legal_ nightmare," hissed Arthur as he handed Alfred his lawyer's business card, "call me if you would like these two buffoons to get sorted." He smiled at the American. "Wouldn't want things to go pear shaped, would you?" Arthur sent two guys one last smoldering glare as he collected his drink from Kiku and returned to his spot in the lounge area.

Luck for Alfred, someone other than Arthur had seen what had been going on and called for security. The two men were escorted out of the bar by the bouncers and ordered by Mr. Chao to not return to the bar indefinitely. Alfred couldn't help but feel both grateful and embarrassed that Arthur was there. He was grateful for the fact that the Englishman had helped him but he was also embarrassed that Arthur had to see him being teased like that.

"Hey Arthur!" called Alfred as he saw the Englishman standing by Rowena's car, obviously waiting for his sister to leave the bar so that they could go home.

Arthur looked up and smiled at him. "Oh hello Alfred, how are you?"

"I'm fine," answered the American nervously as a blush began to form on his face. "Thank you for what you did back there."

Arthur's expression was one of surprise before he returned to smiling at him. "Oh that, it was nothing," his expression then became bitter, "I really don't appreciate the world having people like that." Arthur shrugged. "Why should it matter what gender you love? Love is love and it's not like it's harming anybody."

Alfred's face was glow in the dark by then. He couldn't help but stare at the Englishman as he looked simply stunning. There was a light breeze that was just enough to ruffle the man's messy blonde hair. The light of both the moon and nearby streetlamps made Arthur's eyes glow in a way that was both comforting and mysterious. His posture as he was slumped against the car only made his slim figure look even more divine and graceful. Arthur was the pinnacle of perfection in Alfred's eyes.

"See you tomorrow Alfred," chirped a cheerful voice from behind Alfred, snapping the blonde out of his daze. Apparently Rowena had finished cleaning up and was getting into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, bye Rowena," called Alfred after the girl before turning to Arthur.

"Goodbye Alfred," said Arthur as he got into Rowena's car, "it was nice speaking to you."

"Y-yeah," stammered the slightly taller blonde. "Same to you."

Alfred watched as Arthur's smile turned into a smirk as the door closed and the Mini Cooper drove away into the night. The American released a breath that he didn't known he had been holding and his body just relaxed. He wondered if he even had a chance with the blonde Englishman.

* * *

**Arthur's Manchester Slang translated:**

**Naff = uncool  
Chuffed = really pleased about something  
Barmy = mad or crazy  
Get stuffed = get lost**

**Okay, I apologize for the long wait for this brief chapter. I had this all planned out in my mind but for some reason it just wouldn't translate on to paper and I still don't think that it translated well but I wanted to get at least one more update on this story before school starts next week. **

**A little bit of Arthur and Alfred action going on, there is more to come if you're patient. **

******Please review, I love hearing from everybody and it helps me write often times. I wish you all a good day/night/morning/afternoon!**

**P.S. I actually liked the Cambridge Latin Program; I know some people hate it but to each their own. **


End file.
